Usuario:PowerZeon
http://comicspornogratis.es/2014/07/ Sobre mi Esta es tu página de usuario. ¡Edítala para hablar sobre ti a la comunidad! Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Parte 1 Base on a true story ..my fantasy is something that partially happened to me. i gave head to a friend of mine who happened to be white and it was my first cock ever... it was after 12 as her high heels clicked over the pavement...she had that real african elegance, 100% african-american, no mixed blood...she was the perfect packege, petite and sassy, about 5ft and around 110 lbs with beautiful dark skin.. her name was Sophie and she was a hot little black girl, her friend Luis couldnt keep his eyes off her nice soft ghetto butt during the party..he needed to piss so he stayed behind as shophie looked for a place to sit down and wait for him.. they were in the last year of high school... Luis had a crush on her. he was white, she liked white guys.. especially the ones that threated her like a piece of fuck meat..but Luis and her were just friends, a few weeks before he actually kissed her even though she had a steady black boy friend.. Sophie had great tits that she was especially proud of..her measurements were 36DD-24-36...that night she was wearing her favourite nikki minay wig with bangs.. she sat down on some stairs in front of a house... ..while she waited for luis to finish.. when he came back they talked for a while, when suddenly luis whipped his white cock out.. it was the first cock she ever saw.. ..this hard white cock in front of her triggered something deep inside of her.. she bent over to suck it without him asking or telling her...it was like a natural reaction ..she could feel the heat radiating off of it... hungrily, she ran her tongue all around the fathead of his white cock. It tasted so good..the horny young negro girl purred, looking up into luiz eyes.. suddenly she stopped.. ..she felt incredible guilty for cheating on her black boyfriend.. Luiz got angry, even pulling her head back down...but she didn't finish her blowjob...and they left..Luiz was pissed off.. That night in her bed, she thought about what had happened that evening..how she sucked her first white cock.. it seemed so wrong but felt like she belonged on she knees in front of a white man, worshipping his white cock, sucking him off..swallowing his precious load letting him use her as his sex toy..having his babies she imagined being massah's house nigger..on a plantation down south.... on her knees.. forced to suck on his big white cock.. massah would cum in her in her mouth..and she'd be a good girl and take it all... Sophie masturbated all night thinking about it... At night in her slave cabin she'd be ready for massah.. ..Like a good nigger whore At that point she came heavy.. The monday after the party, she went back to school..she was a little nervous, she went back heard that Luiz had told the whole school what she did She could feel that all eyes were on her... Her friends Lakeisha and Kiki were standing by the lockers..looking at her... she felt kinda proud hearing her class mates talk about her like that..her black pussy was creaming thinking about being a white man's whore.. She still had a couple of minutes before class, so she decided to use the bathroom.. ..She was the only one in there, most girls already went to class.. Suddenly she heard male voice.. it was Luiz and some other guy..she heard the main door being locked.. someone opened her stall... it was Luiz and one of his white friends...they had her locked in the restroom area..Luiz came in her stall... they were talking about her like she was cattle.. luiz's friend was a tall white guy that she never saw before at school.. sophie was dumbstruck she had never seen a man this tall, her was about 6'8''...she was in awe'' She looked up into his cold steely blue eyes, silently pleading to be spared. All she saw there was animal lust... He then took off his pants..sophie stared at his cock... the harsh words burned in her ears. She's been hit on by white men many times. They were usually so meek and polite, almost to the point of being subservient. This guy was the opposite. Her was a conqueror, and she was to be his next conquest and she knew it. Luiz came behind her and ripped her shirt wide open..exposing her young black breasts.. Luiz squeezed her tits..milk started to come out... Sophie's black pussy was gushing at their words... Parte 2 My name is Sophie..most people around me know me as just another black girl trying to make it through like..but secretly.. I am a nigger.. speaking for myself..'niggers' are submissive black females craving to be used by dominant white males.. not like a woman, not like a whore..but like a fuck toy. Nigger thank their white masters for using them. A good nigger not only does what she's told, she shows proper respect... I disrespected my white friend and thats how i ended up being used by two hung white guys in the school bathroom.. I love strong white men, and this man was clearly in charge , not me. in a strange way i wanted his approval. I wanted him to want me. To find me attractive and desirable. i opened my mouth wide in an attempt to demonstrate my total submission to him.. To my shock and surprise i suddenly felt he was pissing in my mouth... a strong jet of piss went down my throat..this was my first time tasting urine.. i had never felt so degraded before.. so used by a white man. The biggest guy then lifted me up.. He told luiz he'd fuck my ass and luiz could fuck my cunt... it made me wet.. just the idea of two cocks thrusting in both my holes... ..i felt like a slave girl about to get raped by a horny blonde blue eyed slave trader.. he was holding me with ease, like i was a play thing.. spreading my legs wide.. Luiz was taking his clothes off... he told Luiz to hurry the fuck up.. I could feel his cock stiffen against my ass... i moaned at the first contact of his hardening cock against my shiny wet pussy lips. his huge dick rubbed against my wet slit, coating his white cock with my wetness. electric shocks ran through my body when that big white dick rubbed over my fat growing clit. ..burt's huge horse cock rubbing against my clit made me involuntary squid I stroked the foreskin of his penis slowly back and forth .. revealing his fat purple head I lined up that swollen cock with my pink hole, and pushed. I moaned as i felt my pussy yawning, trying to accommod the oversized head. It wouldn't go In. I grunted as he forced his monstrous cock into my tight nigger pussy. I'd never had a man with such a huge cock. His massive purple cock-head forced its way past my fat labia into the depths of my womb. My tight opening yawned painfully around the incredible girth of his magnificent manhood. I flailed around, trying to dislodge the massive intruder from my tight stretched pussy. Only the head and an inch or 3 of the shaft were in me. I could feel his throbbing monster growing even larger. He was aroused by my struggling. My fat brown bubble butt was skewered on the end of burt's big white spear.. ..I was his nigger whore.. ..And i love it..